


Another Sans/Reader fic

by pcfantasywitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a vagina, Reader is genderfluid, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Soul Sex, first fic, humor?, idk i think im kinda funny, justice soul - Freeform, my pun game weak, reader has anxiety, reader is a witch, slight papyrus/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcfantasywitch/pseuds/pcfantasywitch
Summary: You fall into the underground and meet some interesting monsters.  Set before Frisk falls.





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is low-key based off me- get mad about it. Also this is my first fan fiction I have no idea what im doing. Haha oh boy this is gunna be embarrassing. I hope people like it anyways

You shuffle your feet in the thick snow as your shutter and shiver, you hate the cold. Holding onto yourself tightly, arms crossing over your front and teeth chattering like a damn cartoon. ' _Fucking hate this..._ ' you think bitterly to yourself. Your mind thinks back over the events of the last.. day? days? how long have you been down here...? You don't know, you take a deep sigh. You're dressed in a baggy plain T-shirt and a pair of tight jeans with boots. Your (h/c) hair tied up in a tight high pony tail, your long hair swinging behind you as you walk.

You keep up your slow pace with your head down, just hoping to get to a warm place soon without running into any trouble... A rush of anxiety goes through you at the thought and you knit your eyebrows together. Just then, SNAP! you quickly turn your head around towards the sound... a broken stick a few feet behind you but nothing else. Small amount of panic starts to rise up inside you but you quickly try to push it down and start moving forward again when you hear footsteps behind you and you still. You can feel the cold air cooling the sweat on the back of your neck as you hear the footsteps get closer.

Your breathing increases as you start to shake slightly, frozen in uncertainty and fear, you flinch when you hear a deep voice say, "H u m a n. D o n t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w f r i e n d? T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d."

You think silently to yourself for a moment weighing your options, you said, "Um, n-no thanks I think I'm good, ha" and started speed walking away.

You hear an odd noise and then suddenly a figure is standing in front of you and you yelp out surprise as you stop in your tracks. It's a.. skeleton? Wearing a blue jacket and basket ball short with... pink house slippers...? You stare at him with you mouth open, unsure if you should laugh or run... His eye sockets seem to be closed, how? and he has a big smile across his round face... He definitely doesn't look like a normal human skeleton. He slowly opens one of his eye sockets and then both fly open and his smile drops. He's... sweating? Is he.. scared? Nervous? I'm the one who's nervous here why is he getting all worked up?

After a quick awkward stare-off he seems to relax a bit, his smile comes back and he says, "That wasn't very friendly, human. Come on, I bet we'd make great pals. Why don't you shake my hand?" You think silently for a moment.

"You're not... gunna hurt me, are you...?" you say softly.

"Heh, no of course not. Believe me, I'm patell-ing the truth."

Was that a pun...? You instantly relax and reach for his hand slowly. It was such a strange feeling, touching his skeletal hands and they were surprisingly warm. Your grip in his hand was soft and weak, still cautious.

"My name's Sans. Sans the skeleton. You're a human right?" he asks

"yeah.."

"That's hilarious... you don't look like any other human I've seen..."

"What do you mean...?"

"well... um... you're an adult right? Your not wearing a stripped shirt but... you look different than the other ones I've seen. "

' _Striped shirt...? what?_ ' "Yeah, I'm 22... you mean you've only seen human kids?"

"Yup" His eyes seem to droop and his stance became more relaxed as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Do you um... think you can help me get out of here...? somewhere warm?" you hug yourself and start rubbing at your arms and shivering.

You watch his eye lights look you up and down, slowly.

"You cold? If you want we can go to my house, I know a shortcut."

You looked up at him with a skeptical expression.

"What's with that face? Hey, I promise no punny business... besides my jokes, heh." he says with a smirk.

You look around, "umm... " a violent shiver went through you with a gust of wind "okay sure..."

sill uncertain if you should trust him. He held his and out again for you, and you take it.

"Hold on tight."

All of a sudden you feel as though you're falling, floating and being thrown upward very fast all at the same time. When it suddenly stops you lurch forward gasping, covering your mouth. ' _Oh, no I am not going to throw up_ ' You start panting doubling over a massive headache washes over you and you feel nauseous again.

"Oh, shit." you hear him say as he catches you before you fell over.

"Uggghh... " you groan in pain.

"Woah, sorry about that are you okay?" he puts one of your arms around his neck and starts leading you towards a bed. "Here, lay down."

You land on a mattress and groggily take you glasses off and they land on the floor next to you. Anxiety starts taking over you with the dizziness and a few tears start falling from your eyes. This is.. scary. Like intense vertigo with a massive headache. Sans moves your legs on top of the mattress so you weren't half way off the bed.

"I'll be right back, bud. I'm gunna get you some sea tea, that should help."

"O-okay..." you say weakly and keep your eyes closed.

You take your hair out and get underneath the covers. You hear Sans talking to someone loud but... your head hurts too much to focus on what they're saying.


	2. sans gets you tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This from Sans' point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gunna be updated sporadically yknow life and depression :I

"I'll be right back, bud. I'm gunna go get you some sea tea, that should help."

"O-okay..." They say weakly with their eyes closed.

He blips out of the room to the kitchen where Papyrus is preparing some spaghetti, of course.

"SANS!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?? I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU." One hand on his hip bone, his tall brother stood facing him with an angry expression. Although, the "Kiss the cook" pink apron he wore was a humerous (heh) contrast.

"Oh, sorry Paps... I must have lost track of thyme." He says with a wink

"UGH..." He takes a big sigh, "WELL AT LEAST YOU'RE EATING DINNER AT HOME FOR ONCE..."

"Do we have any sea tea, bro?" Sans says as he opens a couple cupboards looking around inside.

"SEA TEA?? WHY? ARE YOU NOT FEELING WELL? YOU SEEM FINE..." Papyrus says with a gloved hand on his chin.

"Uuuhh yeah, it's not for me... " He spots the box in the back of a shelf and reaches for it "I have a friend over, they're not feeling too good..." He says a little nervously.

"SANS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE HAD A FRIEND-GUEST HERE?? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE BEST CARE TAKER AND HOST! I WISH TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS TOO!!" While Papyrus was berating him, Sans boiled the hot water and starting the sea tea.

"Heh, sorry bro... they're um.. new to Snowdin." Not a lie. The sea tea seem to be done. "I'll bring them out to meet you later okay? They're uh, shy." Seemed timid enough.

"UGH, OKAY FINE. I'LL MAKE MORE SPAGHETTI!"

"Sounds good, bro."

He grabs the mug of sea tea and smiles fondly at his brother's excitement. Sans was worried about having you meet Papyrus... Honestly he doesn't know exactly why he brought you here... He didn't trust you, you were a human and an adult! Something the underground has never seen before... But from the way you acted you seemed pretty harmless, he felt kind of relaxed around you for some reason? Maybe relaxed wasn't the right word... there was just something about you... he liked? He didn't know what though... besides the fact that you were pretty attractive... y'know for a human... He started blushing at his own thought process, ' _What did i just think? Pft, no way, nu uh, nope, just push those thoughts down, not gunna deal with that_ ' He sighs before pushing the door to his room open.

"Hey, you alive?" he walks in and sees a big lump on his bed, they had snuggled up underneath his blanket, you give him a muffled groan in response. ' _Heh, cute... wait, no_.' "I got your tea here." he says as he sits on the edge of the bed next to you.

He watches your struggle to sit up, it's kinda funny. They reach out and grab the cup with both hands and take a tentative small sip. Their face seems to brighten a bit and you take another bigger sip and smile.

You look up at him, "Thank you, Sans. Wow, I can feel this working already..." they take some more sips.

"Heh, no problem. I hope it's not too tea-rrible, though." He winks.

The pun catches them off guard and they let out a little burst of laughter into the tea. He smiles more at this.

They giggle a bit, "No, but that joke was." they said with a huge smile.

"Heh, it's kind of my thing." He explains.

They smile and bring the cup close to their mouth while looking at him and say, "Oh, really? Are you a comic, Sans?" They take a smug sip from their cup.

"Heh! Good one, and yeah you could say that. Also, never heard that one before." He has.

Apparently they could hear his sarcasm because they started laughing and said, "Sorry, I'm not very good at puns." Their face has turned a bit red.

"That's okay, I'm bad enough for the both of us." They laugh at this and so does he.

He watches them drink that last of the tea with a sigh at the end and hand the cup to him, "Thanks for the tea, Sans, it really helped! I feel all better now" Their smile huge, pushing up their pink cheeks.

"It's all good." he says, he thinks he can feel some heat rise to his own face.

"Hey, Sans... is there... someone else here..? I heard another voice when you left..." they asked, he could tell you were nervous.

"Oh yeah, that's my younger brother, Papyrus. Don't worry he's harmless. But he's making dinner for you right now. So, you'll get to meet him. He's never seen a human before and he's probably going to be really excited. It'll be interesting, heheh."

"Really...? He's-" KNOCK KNOCK*

"SANS! DINNER!" They gasped and jumped at the loud knocking and yelling from his brother. ' _Heheh, jumpy_ '

"I LOOK FORWARD TO MEETING YOUR NEW FRIEND!" Papyrus yells through the door.

"We'll be right out, bro!" He yells back. ' _Well, this should be fun_.'


	3. Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus captures a human... or makes a new friend?

When you walk down the stairs a very tall skeleton rushes out of, what you assume was the kitchen since you seem to be standing in the living room, and suddenly stops in his tracks, his mouth slightly open and he just stares at you unmoving for a moment.

You were about to say something when Papyrus says, "Sans... "

"Yeah, bro?"

"...Is that a human...?"

"Yup."

"H-hi, my name is (y/n)." you say in a small voice. You've always had social anxiety and meeting a new monster probably makes it worse. Especially when said monster is staring at you silently with an unknown expression.

"Nyeh... nyeheh heh... NYEHEHEHEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE FINALLY CAUGHT A HUMAN!"

... ' _Wait, what?_ ' He threw threw a pointed hand in the air making a dramatic pose.

"Uh, technically I caught the human, Paps."

You turn and look at Sans with confused shocked. ' _What?? "Caught"?? Do I need to run...?_ ' You start sweating nervously, unsure about what situation you've gotten yourself into.

"OH... RIGHT..." His posture drops and you could hear the disappointment in his voice. "WELL, NOW WAIT A MINUTE BROTHER, YOU SAID THE HUMAN WAS YOUR FRIEND NOT CAPTIVE"

 _'What is going on?_ '

"Oh, yeah. Guess you're right Paps. Heh."

"WHICH MEANS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN STILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN! BUT FIRST, SPAGHETTI!"

Sans was just laughing and proceeded to sit at a large table. You decided to follow him and see what happens next, you weren't in danger, yet at least. You sat across from him and listened to Papyrus in the kitchen clanging plates and humming. There was a rock in the middle of the table covered in sprinkles... weird. Papyrus brought out three plates and a big bowl of spaghetti. Normally you wouldn't eat food that was prepared with meat but you were starving and you didn't want to be rude either. So you starting plating some noodles, Papyrus was staring at you.

"HUMAN! WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING ANY MEATBALLS?"

"Oh, um, well I'm vegetarian." This gets Sans' attention, you try ignore his staring now and focus on Papyrus.

"WHAT'S THAT?"

"Oh, it just means I don't eat meat." you explain.

"WHY?" He looks confused. ' _Oh lordy, gotta go through this explanation again..._ '

"Not even hot dogs or burgers?" Sans cuts in.

"Well, there are vegetarian options for those foods, I can eat those. But on the surface, the meat industry is incredibly corrupt and I don't like supporting it, also I don't like the idea of eating animals that were once alive..." you grimace.

"OH, NO, THAT'S TERRIBLE! MEAT IS MADE FROM ANIMALS?! I HOPE WE'RE NOT OFFENDING YOU, HUMAN!"

 _'He didn't know where meat came from...?_ ' "Oh, no, not at all! I don't mind other people eating meat, just me."

"This ain't made from animals by the way." Sans stabs a meatball and holds it up with his fork. "It's made from mostly magic. Monsters don't eat the same food humans do." You stare at the Sans as he opens his mouth at eats the meatball. Then look down at your own plate.

"M-magic? Really...? S-so I can eat this?"

"Yep" Your eyes wide you take some meatballs onto your plate excitedly, and quickly pop one into your mouth. You freeze. This is not what you were expecting... It tasted... weird. It kind of melted in your mouth in a gross mushy way... you forced yourself to swallow it.

"HOW IS IT, HUMAN?? DO YOU LIKE IT?" Papyrus asks, looking very happy and excited...

"Mmm! Mhm! Yeah, it's r-really good, Papyrus, thank you!"

Sans just laughs and you blush in embarrassment. Obviously he can tell you're lying. You've never been good at lying anyways. But Papyrus looks ecstatic.

"NYEHEH! EXCELLENT! I MEAN, OF COURSE IT IS, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE IT, AND I AM A CULINARY EXPERT. AFTER DINNER, I CAN ATTEMPT TO CAPTURE YOU AND AFTER SUCCEEDING, FINALLY BE LET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!! I'LL BECOME POPULAR!" He rants excitedly. But this worries you greatly, you need to think of something to change his mind about this whole "capturing" thing...

"Um, y'know Papyrus.. since I'm friends with your brother, I think me and you should be friends too." Sans starts staring at you again.

"GASP!* REALLY, HUMAN?? YOU WISH TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME??" His eyesockets start shining, you don't know how.

"Of course, Papyrus! Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?" you say with a wide genuine smile.

"BUT, OF COURSE, HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL! OF COURSE YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME." He puffs his chest out proudly and you can't help but smile wider at this. "AND YOU DO SEEM MORE THAN ACCEPTABLE TO BE FRIENDS WITH... BUT WHAT ABOUT UNDYNE AND THE ROYAL GUARD...? I CAN'T CAPTURE AND TURN IN A FRIEND!" He has a hand on his chin and stays silent for a moment, thinking, "SANS! WHAT DO I DO ABOUT THIS DILEMMA?!" he turns is head quickly towards Sans.

"Heh, don't know, bro." Okay, he's no help.

"OKAY!" He suddenly stands with his hands on his hips, "I HAVE MADE A DECISION! SINCE THE HUMAN SO DESPERATELY WANTS MY FRIENDSHIP I HAVE NO CHOICE! WE WILL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS, HUMAN!" His outburst startles you, but you smile at him and giggle, his positivity is contagious.

"Yay!" your smile big, trying to mach his giddiness, it's not hard since you're genuinely happy.

Sans and Papyrus stare at you and you notice a slight hue to their cheeks, orange and blue? Interesting.

"AHEM, UM, YES! YAY INDEED." He sits back down "HUMAN! WHERE ARE YOU STAYING TONIGHT? DO YOU HAVE ANY PLACE IN MIND?"

"Oh, um, no actually..."

"WELL, THEN, IT'S SETTLED! YOU WILL BE STAYING HERE WITH US!" He has a hand on his puffed out chest in another dramatic pose.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose..." You don't seem to notice Sans' apprehensive expression from across the table.

"NONSENSE, HUMAN! WE WOULD LOVE TO HAVE YOU STAY! IT'LL BE SO MUCH FUN! LIKE A SLEEPOVER!! YOU'RE WELCOME TO STAY HERE FOR HOWEVER LONG YOU NEED!"

"Wow, really? Thank you so much! This is so generous, I really appreciate it."

"BUT OF COURSE, DEAR HUMAN! WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR?"

"Well, still... I don't know what I would do without you so... Thank you." You smile at Papyrus.

"Hey, Don't sweat it, kid. You can take the couch." Sans has sauce on his face and a noodle hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

' _Ew, messy eater_.' "Okay, thanks, that's perfect." You smile, trying not to be bothered by his appearance.

Papyrus shoves the rest of his food in his mouth, cleaning his plate.

When he finished he stands loudly and declares,"I SHALL GO PREPARE THE NECESSARY SLEEPOVER SUPPLIES!" And off he goes up the stairs.

"You can leave plate if your done and get settled in the living room" Sans says, his plate empty, and wipes his teeth and mouth with a napkin.

"O-oh, okay, thank you Sans, for everything." your plate isn't fully empty but you don't want to eat any more if you don't have to.

"Mhm" he nonchalantly answers back.


	4. Sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first night at the skelebros house

You walk over and sit on the couch while Sans puts the dishes in the sink, you can hear Papyrus banging and shuffling around upstairs. You've done a lot today to warrant a good amount of sweating that's left you feeling dirty and you wished you could take a shower... or at least change out of these tight jeans... Uncomfortable. You feel yourself blush in embarrassment and start having anxiety over asking Sans for some clothes... They've already given you so much and have been so nice! It'd definitely would be too much to ask for... Ugh but your can't sleep like this... 

"Hey, um, Sans...?" you ask timidly when you see him walking back towards you.

"Hm? What's up?" he looks up at you. 

"W-well... It's just, um... I hate to ask but if It's not too much trouble, can I maybe get some more comfortable bottoms?"

"Um... oh jeez, kid, I'm sorry, I don't think I have anything clean right now... But I can you get something tomorrow after we do laundry. Sorry bout that." He has a slight blush and looks off to the side.

"Oh, no, that's ok! No worries." you say, brightly. You'll figure something out. 

"HUMAN! SANS! I HAVE RETURNED!" You look over and smile at Papyrus carrying a huge pile of pillows and blankets, you wonder how he got down the stairs like that, his face is blocked!

"Oh! Papyrus, do you need any help with that?" you ask quickly.

"NOPE! YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, HUMAN." He starts walking towards you until he stops in front of you. You look up at the mountain of blankets curiously. "SANS, CAN YOU MOVE THE COFFEE TABLE?"

"Bro, wai-snrk!" Papyrus proceeds to dumps all the blankets and pillows on top of you effectively covering everything but your legs. 

"HM? O-OH MY GOSH, I AM SO SORRY, HUMAN! ARE YOU OKAY?" Sans is trying to stop laughing from beside Papyrus and you start laughing too. Pushing your way from underneath the pile you emerge with a blushed face and hair more messy than it was before.

Still laughing you say, "Yeah, I'ts okay Papyrus, I'm fine, haha" 

 

~Time Skip~

 

Papyrus had decided to make a bowl of popcorn and we watched an old anime you've never heard of. The popcorn was burnt, but also now gone, and you were about maybe 3 episodes into the first season? You sat in the middle with Papyrus on your right and Sans on your left. You each had your own blanket as well as one being underneath where you all sat. Papyrus was sitting forward, totally focused on the screen, while Sans was already softly snoring. You had a blanket wrapped around your front and sat frigidly between them, you just couldn't seem to relax.

After a while more of this, Papyrus stood up abruptly, stretches and groans, "Well, I'm off to bed, Human! Just wake up Sans whenever you're ready to sleep!" He whispers loudly. 

"O-okay, thanks Papyrus. Goodnight." you whisper back.

You watch him walk up the stairs, go into the first room at the top and closes the door behind him. Once the door closes, you instantly relax and let out a big breath you didn't realize you were holding in. Lean back into the couch and stare up at their ceiling.

You take your glasses off and sigh again, "This is the weirdest fucking thing that has ever happened to me..." you say quietly to yourself.

You look over at Sans, he has one leg up on the couch with his arm resting on it, using it to prop his head up. You blush and get anxious again, ' _how the fuck am I supposed to wake him up...?_ ' 

You whisper softly, "S-Sans...? Uh... um...*sigh*" you give up, you can't do it!

You internally chastise yourself for being an anxious ball of uselessness and put your head in your hands. You grumble silently to yourself, okay so you're pretty exhausted, but can't bring yourself to bother Sans by waking him up after he's let you crash on his couch, and you're super uncomfortable in these jeans! You look over at Sans again, cautiously. _'He's still sleeping. Better do this fast._ ' You lean back and undo your fly and zipper, then quickly stand and push the pants down to your knees and sit back down to pull them all the way off your feet. Your heart is racing and you hurriedly get under a blanket to cover yourself and lay down. You try to relax now and slow down your breathing, it takes a moment. You look back up expecting to see Sans still asleep, except you don't, he's gone.

 _'What the fuck??_ ' You sit up, heart racing again you blush furiously. ' _Was he actually awake?? Oh, my gods, no. No no no no no ugh no whyyy. Fuck, this is so embarrassing! okay, okay, calm down. I don't actually know if he saw anything! I probably just only woke him up from flopping down on the couch! Yeah, yeah that's it!_ ' Your mind races with a bunch of different possibilities, ' _Agh! whatever, who cares anyways?! I'm just not going to think about this anymore and sleep._ ' A few seconds after flopping back down onto the pillow you pass out. 

 

\- Sans's Point of View -

 

Sans drifts off a bit during the anime, he's seen it a million times. He becomes fully aware when he hears Papyrus say he was going to turn in. 

"Just wake up Sans when you're ready to sleep!" He loudly whispers. 

"O-okay, thanks Papyrus. Goodnight." they whisper back. 

He can hear Papyrus walk up the stairs, then his door opening and closing. He hears the human let out a deep breath. He lifts his eyelid slightly but keeps his eyelight out, so you wouldn't notice him watching. You take your glasses off and sigh up at the ceiling. 

"This is the weirdest fucking thing that has ever happened to me.." they say quietly.

' _Oh, shit. That was kinda funny._ ' He wouldn't crack a smile though, he's "sleeping". Sans wanted to wait until you fell asleep, just in case you weren't the shy human he thought you were. He still didn't trust you, especially with Papyrus being so vulnerable and him, seemingly so. You suddenly turn your head and look at him. ' _Oh, fuck_.' You look, conflicted and nervous. 

"S-sans... uh... um...*sigh" they whisper.

' _Nope_.' They put their head in their hands and groan softly. ' _What are they up to...?'_ They look back up at him for a moment. Suddenly, they lean back and he can see that your undoing your pants. ' _Fuck, what?_ ' They then  _stand_ up, and he gets a real good look at your ass as you bend over slightly. ' _Butt!_ ' Sans can't help the blue flush covering his face and the sweat forming on his skull. He shortcuts to his room.' _Hooooly shit. I'm a fucking idiot, holy shit. I can't believe that just happened. Fuck_.' His thoughts come at him fast and he leans on the back of his door and lets himself fall to floor. Hands at the sides of his head, he can't stop blushing... or picturing how good your ass looked in those cute black panties...


	5. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus didn't expect to see that when he woke up this morning o////o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly triggering maybe? there's an anxiety attack scene.

He woke up, already excited for what today will bring with his new human friend! He walked down the stairs after getting ready at around 6 AM. He looks towards the couch and- oh stars. The human was sound asleep, cuddling a blanket to their small frame, one leg wrapped around the blanket. But that's not why Papyrus' face was flushed orange. It was because the blanket wasn't covering you, and you had no pants on. So Papyrus was greeted with a _nice_ view of butt this morning.

He started sweating and fretting over what to do about this. Didn't realize for most of that he was just staring at you... at your... ahem... ' _NO, COME ON PAPYRUS, THIS IS NO WAY TO ACT TOWARDS YOUR NEW FRIEND_!' The he notices the other blankets that had fallen on the floor from last night. He picks one up and drapes it over your sleeping form, causing you to stir a bit from the comforting change in temperature and let out a little sigh. Papyrus freezes and stares at your face, ' _MY HUMAN FRIEND IS VERY PRETTY_...' he thinks while admiring your features.

He stands up and thinks for a bit, still flushed. ' _I SHALL MAKE THE BEST FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI BREAKFAST EVER_!' He loudly declares in his mind. And with that he gets to work in the kitchen humming excitedly. While preparing he might have stopped a few times lost in thought, or rather interrupted by the image of what he saw this morning. It made focusing very difficult! But he always pushed those thoughts aside and set back to work on his masterpiece with orange dusted cheekbones. Instead he started thinking about all the fun things he could do with you today, like show you his puzzles!! Yes! 

\- Time Skip - 

At around 8:30 in the morning you start to stir awake reluctantly. There was loud clanking and bustling coming from the kitchen. You groan and toss and turn, pulling the blanket over your face. You're wondering why there's so much noise, brain foggy from a dreamless sleep. As the wheels in your head start turning, memories returning, you open your eyes. You look out to a living room that's unfamiliar to you and you sit up. Finally realizing where you are, ' _This is... oh gods I'm still... this is._..' 

"OH, HUMAN! GOOD, YOU'RE AWAKE! I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU'D WAKE UP. HOW DID YOU SLEEP?" ' _Really real_...' You just stare at the skeleton monster standing before you, he's wearing his pink apron again. You look down and furrow your eyebrows. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN?" 

"Huh? O-oh, yeah... sorry, just woke up..." You can't seem to smile.

"OKAY, WELL, COME ON, I'VE MADE A SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP BREAKFAST! SANS!! BREAKFAST!!! WAKE UP, LAZY BONES!!" You wince at his screaming so early in the morning. 

You hear a thump then a, "Be down in a bit, bro!" muffled and low. 

"Um, Papyrus...?" you say in a small voice.

"YES, HUMAN?" He's so happy.

"Do you have a bathroom...?" you ask shyly. 

"OH, YES! IT'S THE MIDDLE DOOR AT THE TOP OF THE STAIRS..." You both hear doors opening and closing. "OH, SANS IS USING IT RIGHT NOW... WAIT THERE!:"

He walked back into the kitchen and you realize this is your chance to put some pants on without raising any suspicion you've been in your underwear this whole time. You quickly grab your pants from the floor and pray Papyrus hadn't noticed them there.

Rushing, you pull your legs through and stand up pull them up when, "OH, HUMAN, HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR-UH..." You have your pants _almost_ snugly around your waist when you look up at Papyrus and see his orange face and your face turns red. 

"S-s-sorry!" you quickly fix your pants and button them up.

"I-IT'S OKAY, HUMAN. H-HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR EGGS?" 

"Scrambled, please..."

You find your glasses and put them on, you hope your hair isn't a total mess. Sans is walking down the stairs now and your eyes meet, you both blush. So many unanswered questions about last night... 

"Morn'n" He smiles casually.

You smile and flusterly say, "Good m-morning..." in a small voice.

He walks into the kitchen and you stand and walk up to the bathroom. You close the door and take a deep breath. Look up into the mirror and just, stare at yourself for a while. Despite everything, It's still you... You try to straighten your hair out with your fingers and tie it up in a messy bun. Splash your face with water. You kind of look like a mess. You sigh... You walk downstairs and Papyrus lights up.

"OH, HUMAN, THERE YOU ARE! COME, WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO TODAY! I WOULD LOVE TO SHOW YOU MY DASTARDLY PUZZLES, YOU WILL LOVE THEM! AND THEN I'LL SHOW YOU ALL AROUND SNOWDIN!" He starts rambling excitedly, and you can't bring yourself to match his mood.

You sit at the table staring at your food, whipped cream and sprinkles on spaghetti with toast and scrambled eggs. You can't even bring yourself to feel disgusted towards it. 

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Sans asks.

You think about this question for a moment. Suddenly, you start hyperventilating and you feel the tears welling in your eyes. All too fast, all too much, so much, too much. You start crying, breathing fast and deep. Your heart is beating so fast... Next thing you know, you feel a warm boney hand rubbing your back. 

Sans is at your side, "Hey, It's okay, bud. You're safe here." he says softly.

"O-OH, NO! HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY?? WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" Papyrus rushes next to you, obviously worried.

"I-I'm s-s-sorryyy. I d-don't know w-why I'm crying, i just..." you start frantically wiping your face of the tears willing yourself to stop.

Flushing from embarrassment and also crying, you imagine your face looks like a tomato right about now. You don't want to make them worry over you, or be any more of a burden you already are... 

"Hey, it's okay hun, no reason to be sorry. How about we just watch some anime today? We can go exploring and do puzzles tomorrow, right Papyrus?"

"R-RIGHT! I DIDN'T KNOW HUMAN'S HATED PUZZLES SO MUCH, I APOLOGIZE, HUMAN."

You let out a weak laugh at this, "I don't hate puzzles, haha. I'm sorry I think I'm just.. overwhelmed? I-I don't know... I'm sorry..."  

"Already told ya, noth'n ta be sorry for." Sans is still rubbing your back.

You smile at him. "Thanks..."

"WELL, UNFORTUNATELY, ME AND SANS STILL HAVE TO DO SOME WORK THIS MORNING. WILL YOU BE ALRIGHT HERE BY YOURSELF FOR A BIT?"

"Yeah, i will. Thank you both, so much for letting me stay here and for being so nice to me."

"Don't mention it." Sans says with a smile as he stands back up to finish his food.

"YES, OF COURSE HUMAN! YOU ARE OUR FRIEND, NOW. WE WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU SO DO NOT WORRY!"

After a while, you try eating your eggs and toast and some of the whipped cream, you really didn't want to eat the spaghetti, but end up forcing yourself to in the end. You wash it down with lots of water. Papyrus grabs the plates and puts them into the sink, that is... extremely tall. You didn't notice that before. 

"OKAY, HUMAN, ME AND SANS WILL BE BACK IN A FEW HOURS!"

"Try not to get too _bonely_ without us." Sans says with a wink.

You giggle, "Okay, thanks, I'll try."

Once they're gone, you relax and breath more easily. You get up and stretch, walk over the the TV and continue the anime you were watching last night. You wrap the blankets around you and lay back down. Within a half hour you fall back asleep.


	6. How you Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans get to talking

You wake up to the door being slammed open and you sit up. Papyrus is yelling at Sans about something, he looks really frustrated. Sans is just laughing. 

"Aw, come on bro. I know that one tickled your funny bone."

"AGH, SANS, NO! STOP YOUR INCESSANT PUNS!"

You smile and look at the bickering brothers from the couch, yawning and rubbing your eyes. 

"Oh, hey, did we wake you up?"

"HUMAN, YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING THIS WHOLE TIME??"

You blush. "Uh, y-yeah I guess so. How long have you been gone...?"

"HM, ABOUT 4 AND HALF HOURS?"

Huh, that's not too bad. You still feel incredibly tired though and gross... you really need a shower. 

"Hey, do you think I could use your shower...?" You applaud yourself for not being completely shy about asking, It's a normal necessity after all. 

"OH, YES! SANS MENTIONED YOU ASKING FOR DIFFERENT CLOTHES. LET ME DO SOME LAUNDRY SO WE HAVE SOME PREPARED FOR YOU WHEN YOU GET OUT."

"Okay, cool, thanks." you smile.

Sans sits next to you while Papyrus goes upstairs and gets some clothes together. He starts up the anime again and you both watch silently. You can feel your anxiety start to come back, you glance over at Sans. He looks relaxed, slouching back into the couch, eye sockets lidded and a smile across his face. He smiles a lot, is that his natural resting face? You blush a bit, when you notice his eyelight looks over at you. You look back at the TV praying he didn't notice you examining him.

Papyrus comes back down, "OKAY, I HAVE A LOAD OF CLOTHES WASHING RIGHT NOW. I'LL GO MAKE US SOME LUNCH."

"Do you want any help with that...?" you ask, shy again. 

"OH, NO THAT'S ALRIGHT! I WAS JUST GOING TO WARM UP SOME LEFT OVER SPAGHETTI!"

More... spaghetti.... "O-oh, okay."

You all ate while watching the anime, there were parts that made you all laugh and caused a warm happy feeling spread through your chest. You really appreciate these monsters for their kindness. You smile, thinking about how grateful you are for them. Papyrus paused to go switch the clothes to the dryer. You offered to help do the dishes and Sans just laughs at you.

"HUMAN, I THINK YOU ARE TOO SHORT TO REACH!" Oh right... their sink was really tall, and you're really short. How was Sans able to reach...?

When Papyrus is done cleaning up the dishes he says, "HUMAN, I THINK YOU CAN TAKE A SHOWER NOW. THE CLOTHES SHOULD BE DONE BY THE TIME YOU COME OUT. THERE'S ALREADY A TOWEL IN THE BATHROOM."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

You get up and walk upstairs to the bathroom. It's really clean. You move the shower curtain back and look at their products. No shampoo... of course. You found some body wash with an MTT label on it. You stripped your dirty clothes off and turn on the warm water. You let out a sigh when you stepped under the stream. This felt really nice, you let the water run through your messy hair, trying to untangle it. You put some of the body wash in it just to get rid of the grease and grime. You wash the rest of your body. Standing under the warm water you let yourself relax. Imagining the water cleansing you physically and energetically. You noticed some toothpaste on the sink and took some on your finger and rubbed it around on you teeth and swished it around your mouth with some water, hoping it'll get you cleaner. You leave the shower feeling a lot better. Wrap the towel around your body and peak the door open.

Wondering how this was going to work... you timidly call out, "Um, P-Papyrus? I'm out of the shower..."

You hear him rush up the stairs, "HERE YOU GO, HUMAN!" You see him hand you a plain t-shirt and some black basketball shorts. "CAN I TAKE YOUR DIRTY CLOTHES TO GET THEM WASHED?" You grab the clean clothes from him, hiding behind the door. 

"Yeah, sure, thanks."

You wrap your panties in your shirt so he wouldn't have to touch them... or see them. You hand him your shirt, and pants and socks in a wad of clothing through the cracked door, and close it. You dry off and start putting, what you assume, is Sans' clothes on. The shirt is baggy and the shorts are a bit uncomfortable with no underwear but you don't mind the bagginess. It's comfortable and it's how you like most of your clothing. You walk down the stairs and see Sans hasn't moved from his spot on the couch.

He looks over at you, smiles and says, "Hey, I like your style. Very cool."

You laugh, "Thanks" and smile wide.

You notice his cheekbones are a little blue. You take a seat next to him not long after Papyrus come back to enjoy the anime. They've seen it multiple times before but Papyrus is still so excited and pumped when a fight scene happens or the main characters does or says something cool. It's actually really cute. This is nice. Sitting on their couch, laughing, enjoying anime together, Sans making funny comments every now and then. You could definitely get used to this. Time flies by and Papyrus is heading off to bed. Sans, however stays to hang out with you, which you gladly welcome. 

"Soo... Sans... what do you for work?" you really wanted to get to know these monsters better.

"Oh, ya know, this and that. Different odd job here n' there." Hm, okay. You were more or less the same way so you found this acceptable. "What about you?"

"Oh, pretty much the same." Looks like neither of you wanted to tell each other about yourselves... You had trouble with opening up about yourself and worrying about what others thought of you and you had been fighting that a lot, part of having anxiety you suppose, but for good reason. "I mostly do art."

"Oh, yea? What kind?" 

"M-mostly drawing, some writing, painting, crafting." 

"Oh, that's cool. You should show me sometime." he says with a smile. 

You smile back, "Yeah, sure! I could draw something for you and Papyrus as a thank you!" you beam.

"Yeah, that'd be really cool. Thanks, kid." 

You didn't have any supplies but you figure that you would come across some eventually, all you really needed was a pencil and paper.

"So, how'd you fall down here anyways...?" Sans asks.

"Well," you smile and blush, "you're gunna laugh at me..." you say.

"Oh, well in that case I insist you tell me." 

You laugh at this, "Okay, fine. Well, I heard of the rumors of monsters up here and so I kind of went looking for them. I guess I didn't expect to get trapped underground with a thriving civilization of monsters. I didn't expect monsters to be so.. physical. I thought you would be like, invisible, or living on a different plane of existence, like astral beings." He stares at you. "I uh, I'm kinda weird I know. I believe in magic and all that spiritual stuff..."   

He laughs, "It's not weird, I'm literally mostly made of magic. So thanks for believing in me, in us."

You smile blushing a bit, "Well, It's weird for humans. Most people don't believe in monsters or spirits or magic or know how to use it. I guess they think it's all in my head or something."

"Wait, use what?"

"Oh, um, use magic. I probably should have mentioned this before but uh I'm kind of a witch."

"A witch...? You mean a mage...?" You look at him a bit confused.

"Um, no, I don't know. Is that what you call humans who do magic?"

"Mages are people with unusually high amounts of magic, but all humans have magic."

"Oh, um then I don't know, maybe?" Sans seems to be in deep thought about this. 

"So, you do magic?"

"Y-yeah." you became a little more flustered, you didn't like telling people about this, but it should be fine since he's a monster, right?

"Heh, that's all good and all..." he stands up and faces you, hands in his pockets, eyes closed. "But if you even use a magic attack on my brother, Papyrus..." His right eye opens and his eye is big and round, flashing yellow and blue, it illuminates the dark room. He leans towards you and says, " **y o u' r e  g u n n a  h a v e  a  b a d  t i m e**."

You lean away from him as your breath hitches in fear. His voice sends shivers throughout your body, in a not so bad way. You flush deeply and start breathing deep and ragged. You have always been a kinky bitch, but you can't believe how much of a kinky bitch you're being right now. You should not be getting turned on, you should be scared. I mean, you are, that's kind of why you're getting turned on? He closes his eye and they return to normal. He looks at you confused, and then blushes. He looks kind of angry now, or annoyed?

He turns around and starts walking towards the stairs when you call out to him, "Sans, wait! I would never hurt you or Papyrus. I promise. Please believe me."

He turns and looks back at you, your face pleading and your words sincere. 

He sighs, "I believe ya, hun. Just give'n ya a hard time." He smiles.

Oh! He was joking? You blush, embarrassed you've taken his joke seriously. Honestly, this happens way too often with you, why can't you understand when people are being serious or joking?

"O-Oh! S-sorry about that! Haha, It's kinda hard for me to tell when someone's joking or not sometimes." Ugh, why are you so awkward! 

"S'okay, it's kinda cute." You are now a tomato. He laughs at your reaction. "Well, g'night."

"N-night!"

You cover your face as he walks up the stairs and into his room. Hooolly shiiiitttt!! You can't believe that happened. He called you cute after turning you on... wait a skeleton monster turned you on. _A skeleton monster just turned you on._ Oh, no, you _liked_ him?? Your face has never been more red. This situation was entirely awkward. Okay, so he was funny, which was your weakness. That's probably why you had crush on him. You haven't known him for long but, from what you've seen, his personality is incredibly attractive. You think about when he took care of you after teleporting to his room, the banter you had with him, how he comforted you after your anxiety attack, how cool he acts. You blush again. Okay so you have a crush, no big deal, right? you'll just... keep it on the down low for now and see if your feelings go away or increase. In the meantime, you wanted to get some sleep, you know tomorrow's gunna be busy.

 


	7. *Cant Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahaha I was dying to write some smut so I had to put this scene in. But it's still too soon for Sans to fuck you, sorry

You tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. Not that their couch was uncomfortable, just one of those nights you guessed. Your mind kept you up with racing thoughts and feelings. Did you really have a crush on Sans? Would he ever even like you back? Was it worth pursuing? Whenever you had trouble sleeping you would just rub one out, but now, it felt embarrassing? But you wanted to sleep easier and Sans kinda left you feeling a bit "excited", so what else were you supposed to do?

You turned onto your back, staring at the ceiling. Your hands trailed up under your shirt slowly, grabbing at the large swells of flesh there. You started teasing and flicking your nipples and quickly become aroused. You moaned softly as your breath started getting heavier. Your right hand started traveling back down your stomach and under the borrowed shorts to tease at your clit and pussy lips and the wetness there. You blushed deeply thinking about what the skeleton brothers might think of you if they saw you like this.

You started rubbing your clit in fast tight little circles while your other hand kept teasing your nipples. Your breathing deep and ragged, your mind started to think about Sans, in your fantasy how dominate he would be, scary just like how he was earlier. A spike of pleasure ran through you as you thought about his hands on you, rough and needing. You didn't know if he had a tongue or dick... but he hand fingers. He could fuck you so good and hard and deep while whispering the naughtiest things in your ear. You loved dirty talk and his voice, imagining him saying those things, calling you names and in the same breath praising how good you were, almost made you cum.

You were so close, just keep thinking about Sans, his fingers pounding into you, biting your neck, hand around your throat, making you whimper and scream. Oh he would make you moan his name, he'd make you cum so hard, MMmm so close so close... Your mouth opened in a silent scream, arching your back, eyes rolling back, breathing deep and fast, your hand still working your clit, your orgasm crashed over your body, so good. You were shaking and gave little convulses with the aftershock, still feeling the high and tingles all over. You groan softly and start to breath more regularly. You had no idea how much you needed that, makes sense with all the stress and change happening. You smile weakly, ' _that was so good_ ', you think as your pussy twitches. You wipe your hand on the inside of the shorts... it's uncomfortably wet between your legs and the fabric is sticking to you, but you're too tired to care. You roll over with a groan and fall fast asleep. 

* * *

 

"HUMAN! WAKE UP!" Papyrus' loud cheery voice jostles you awake.

He's made breakfast, more leftover spaghetti! Your stomach lurches a bit, You can't keep eating his spaghetti forever. But you take a bite anyways after he hands you the plate, and you eat it at your temporary bed. Temporary? How long did you plan on staying here anyways...? Was there even a way for you to get back to the surface? You stop eating and stare at your plate in contemplation. The sound of Sans walking downstairs makes you turn your head towards him, and you blush, remembering what you thought about last night and having it had worked so well... You smile at him then quickly look back at your plate. He walked past you to talk to Papyrus in the kitchen. You didn't pay attention to what they were saying, lost in thought. If there was a way to leave, there's no way you were going without learning everything you possibly could about the underground, monsters and magic. Or at least having a look around, you decided to ask Papyrus and Sans for a tour. 

"HUMAN!" Papyrus rushes out toward you and puts his hand on his hips, "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE A MAGE?"

"Paps, wait- ugh" Sans follows after him.

"I don't know if I am?" 

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?"

"Um, well I never called myself a mage, not many magic users do anymore. I call myself a witch."

"A WITCH? HM..." He seems to be in deep though and you spare a glance towards Sans, who looks nervous because he's sweating.  "HUMAN, I MUST INSIST THAT WE SPAR AND TRAIN TOGETHER!"

"What do you mean, like fighting?" you asked, confused.

"YES, HUMAN! IF I CAN GET TRAINING FROM AN _ADULT HUMAN MAGE_ , IMAGINE THE SKILL I COULD GAIN!! MAYBE I COULD EVEN DEFEAT UNDYNE, THEN SHE'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!!" 

You knit your eyebrows together, "But Papyrus, I don't really know how to fight with magic. I've only cast spells, done spirit and energy work. I only know how to protect myself and set up barriers. I'm not even that _good_ at doing it..."

Papyrus and Sans both seem to take in this information.

"WELL, THEN, PERHAPS I CAN TEACH YOU, HUMAN! SANS CAN HELP TOO! RIGHT, SANS??" He turns and looks at his brother.

"Uhh, yeah sure thing, kid. Why not?" He doesn't look happy about this, though.

You smile, "Really? You'll help me learn more magic?"

"OF, COURSE, HUMAN! IT'LL BE LOTS OF FUN, HARD WORK!" 

You giggle, _he thinks hard work is fun_? "Wow, thanks you guys! That would be so awesome!" 

"SANS, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THE HUMAN TO WORK WITH YOU TODAY? IT'LL ALLOW THEM TO SEE SOME MORE OF THE UNDERGROUND AND IT'LL BE GOOD FOR THEM TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE."

Sans looks over at you and you smile back shyly. "Yeah, okay, sure. You want to hang out with me today (y/n)?"

"Y-yeah, sure. That sounds like fun." You blush more and you hope he can't tell why. 


	8. Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to sentry duty with Sans and then to Grillby's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh also I edited this chapter from just like an update this to an actual chapter so

You follow Sans a few feet behind him as we walk through the town of “Snowdin”, great name. Your eyes are wide in wonderment as you look around and see all the different creatures that live here, it’s truly amazing! You can’t believe this isn’t a dream! You can hardly contain your excitement, smile wide and pink blushing your face.

You have borrowed another of Sans’ clothing, his jacket. Which causes the monsters to stare and giggle. They’re probably wondering why you and Sans are matchy matchy. Sans has uncomfortable look on his face, he’s blushing and sweating. You finally come to less populated area and eventually to some sort of wooden stand.

“So, this is where you work?” you ask.

“Yep, sentry duty, look’in fer humans.” Smiles and gives you a look.

You laugh nervously, “O-oh, why?”

He takes a seat behind the station, “It’s a long story.”

“Hm, well how long are we going to be here for?” you hop up and sit on the flat table top of the stand, back facing Sans.

“Depends, every days different. Sometimes I don’t even show up here. I got other sentry station to be, hot dog stands to man, jokes to tell.”

“Oh, okay cool, you’re like your own boss”

“Heh, not really.” He takes a bottle of ketchup out of his jacket and takes a big sip.

You twist your face in horrified, disgusted expression. He just laughs and you turn away, you don’t want to know.

“So, you don’t know how to use magick attacks?” he asks.

You think about the question, “Like putting a curse on someone?”

“Heh, no like summoning a weapon.”

“Oh, um no, ha.”

“Hm…” He seems to think about this.

“Okay my turn, um… Oh gosh I have so many questions! Um, okay I guess my first question has to be… how did you get down here?”

Sans’ looks at you, “Mages. The humans and monsters had a war, mages gathered here to trap us underground. Do they not teach about this in your history classes?”

You gave him a shocked look and scoff, “No! No one knows about this place. Humans don’t believe in magic or other creatures like monsters, so any mention of them in history is taken as just a story or legend, y’know, a work of fiction. Besides, the legend of Mt. Ebott just says that if you come up here, the monsters might take you and you’ll never be seen again. Of course, people don’t believe that, they just think the mountain has dangerous terrain and wild animals.”

Sans looks uncomfortable.

“Hey, am I trapped here too?”

Sans looks at you, “Nah, only monsters can’t cross the barrier out of here.”

“Oh, okay well, that’s good.” Thinking of those children who got lost up on the mountain over the years, you wonder if any of them fell down like you did…

“Hey, am I the only human to-”

“Hey, It’s my turn to ask a question. What did the DNA say to the other DNA?”

You look at him abit confused, “Huh, the What?”

“Do these jeans make my butt look fat?”

You blush and stare at him for a moment until what he said finally clicks in your brain, “O-oh! It’s a joke! Haha that’s pretty good!” You smile big.

He laughs at your slowness, it makes the joke funnier.

“You got any good jokes?” he asks.

“Yeah, I got some! You say excitedly. “Okay, I have a knock knock joke buy you have to start it.”

“Okay, knock knock.”

“Who’s there?” Your smile stretches as you stare at Sans’ expression. He gives you smug look of realization of the joke.

“Heh, Howl.”

You’re a bit disappointed he could come up with a joke so fast, “Howl, who?”

“Howl you know if you don’t open the door?”

You laugh, “That’s not as good as mine.”

Sans rolls his eyelights, “Psh, yours only works when someone can’t think their way out it.”

You lay down in defeat, your face now next to his and your legs dangling down in front on the sentry, “Whatever, I almost got you” you said smugly.

You both sit in silence for a while, you think of magic. The way you understood it was that it was basically a force or form of energy. But down here it’s more tangible than that… how? How do you get physical magic?

“Hey, Sans-“ you look over and notice Sans has closed his eyes, head resting in his arms.

You look back up at the roof of the wooden station and close your eyes and let your mind wander. You can feel yourself slipping in and out of dreamland. In this state, you mind happens to revisit your thoughts from last night. The look Sans gave you, what you fantasized him doing to you. You start to squirm a little, until you hear a deep voice pull you back.

“(Y/N)?”

Your eyes open when you realize what was happening and shoot up, “Yeah??” you blush.

He gives you a curious look and smiles, “Nothin’, jus makin sure you’re not sleeping on the job.”

You laugh nervously, “Sorry about that.” You push your glasses up nervously.

“Hey, you hungry?”

“… I could eat.” You hope it’s not more spaghetti.

“Come on. I’ll show you the best place in all the underground.” He walked around to the front and held out his hand.

“Okay.” You smile and take his hand.

A familiar horrible feeling hits you, and once you feel the ground on your feet you stumble forward into some bushes and heave. You couldn’t stop it this time and you throw up into the bushes.

Sans slaps himself in the face, “Oh, shit, sorry I forgot! You’re not used to the shortcuts yet…”

You hear him use another shortcut and he disappears. You cough and breathe hard as tears form in your eyes. Why do you always cry when you puke? ‘ _Kill me, this is too embarrassing!_ ’ You’re on your hands and knees in the snow with your head behind some bushes. You quickly gather some snow and cover the mess you made and wipe your face with Sans’ sleeve he lent you. ‘ _Ugh, I hope he doesn’t mind that…_ ’ You  continue the crying when you hear the a bell ring next to you and Sans kneels next to you, handing you some napkins and holding a cup of water.

“T-thanks, I’m s-sorry,” you hiccup from crying, your head feels funny. You clean yourself up and take big gulps of the water.

“Nah, I’m sorry sweetheart, I forgot you don’t react well to my shortcuts. I just always take it to get to Grillby’s when I’m hungry.”

You feel like shit now and the thought of food makes your stomach churn and brings an unpleasant pressure to back of your throat.

“Here,” Sans Helps you up and grabs you around your waist, “Lets get you some food, it’s on me.”

“I-I don’t think I can eat now, Sans…” Your voice hoarse now.

“Come on, trust me, our foods’ magic remember?”

“Mmnn… okay…”

You walk through the door with Sans and are hit with a rush of warm air and the smell of hot food. You cup your hand over your mouth at the smell making you wanna gag. Not that it smells bad, it actually smell really good. But your body is reacting badly to it at the moment. Sans leads you to the bar, the monsters are staring. You climb into the high chair and look up from the shiny bar, and warm heat hits your face as you look up into a monster on fire. He is fire. Your eyes widen and you stare with your mouth gaped and the fire monsters crackles and pops. You've stopped crying.

“Hey, Grillby, this is my friend I told ya about. (Y/N), this is Grillby, he owns the joint.”

You’re completely mesmerized by him and he holds out his hand expectantly. You tentatively bring you hand to meet his, but stop just before grabbing it. ‘ _Will he burn me?_ ’  You look in his eyes with furrowed brows, he seems to understand and takes your hand in his and you gasp. Its warm and fuzzy feeling, but really light and soft. ‘ _So this is what fire feels like?_ ’ You give him a big smile and he nods his head with a crackle of fire.

“Two burgers and some fries, Grillbz.” Sans interrupts.

Grillby goes back into the kitchen to prepare our food. You look at Sans, still smiling, you open your mouth in a silent scream and put your hands over you face.

“Heh, yeah Grillby usually gets that kind of reaction.” Sans says boredly.

“Oh my gods,” you say staring straight in to space still wide eyed. “Th-they were… Fire, like… Holy fuck that was so cool! Oh my gosh, Sans, they’re amazing!”

Sans takes his ketchup out of his jacket again and chugs it, “Yeah, he’s pretty cool for a guy made of fire.”

You giggle at his joke when the food arrives, you don’t want to weird Grillby out or be rude by staring at him but you can’t help but continue to glance up at him. Besides, he’s the one who’s looking at you. You take a French fry and pop it into your mouth. ‘ _Oh, my gods…_ ’ It’s amazing! You stuff some more into your mouth.

“These are the best fries I’ve ever had!”

Grillby turns a darker shade and crackled. You smiled at him, then took a bite out of your burger. You chew it slowly, trying to savor the flavor.

“Oh my gosh, Sans wasn’t kidding, your food really is the best!”

Grillby took a bow and signed ‘Thank (you).’

ASL? He speaks ASL?? That’s awesome!

You signed back, ‘(you’re) Welcome’

His flame brightened as he signed, ‘You know ASL?’

You smiled, ‘Yes! I took college class’

You stare at the way his flaming hand moves as he signs, it's actually quite beautiful. You're pretty sure your blush has only darkened since being here.

Sans interrupted, “Hey, that’s cool you can sign. I can’t, I only understand some of it. Grillby's too busy to teach me any and I'm too lazy to learn.”

“I’m surprised any of you know, it’s not really common knowledge where I’m from.”

You continue to eat the delicious magic food. Sans waved making some kind of gesture at Grillby and he sparked back, but you didn’t see what. You looked back up at them curiously when Grillby bowed and walked back into the kitchen. You look at Sans and he shrugs at you taking another swig of ketchup. You pull a disgusted face.

“Sans, why do you drink ketchup like that?”

He smiles, “S’good, wanna try?”

“Ugh, no thanks. But I was wondering if you could show me around the underground.”

You look at him with hopeful eyes, and watch him contemplate.

“Yeah, sure why not. After we eat I can show you around town.” He takes a bite out his burger.

“No, I mean out of town, like, all over. How big is the underground anyways? Is all of the underground snowing? Also, why is it snowing? Oh, how do you make magical food? Can I ask Grillby-?”

“Woah, slow down, kid. Lets take it slow, there's no rush is there?”

You think about this, how long did he expect you to stay here? How long could you? You need to pay rent and bills, you could probably get away with a week to a month… But you don’t want to over stay your welcome here.

“How long do you think I should stay down here?”

Sans shrugs, “That’s up to you.”

“Well… I have so much I want to learn about this place and magic and monsters and history!… But I have to get back home at some point... Oh! What if I go back and forth? I can leave and then come back a few days later? Although I’m not sure where I fell down… but hopefully I can find it again.”

Sans seems to be sweating a bit, “Yeah, sure, bud.”

You look at him with an eyebrow raised, “What’s wrong? Are you worried about something?”

He looks over at you, “N-nah, don’t worry about it, sweetheart.”

You shrug and you both continue your food, more focused on eating than talking.


	9. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans shows you around Snowdin and then things get a little too intense for Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the last chapter from an explanation as to why I took a break from this fic and turned it into an actual chapter so go back and read it :)

After you finished eating, you felt amazing and full of energy, although the monsters seemed nice around here they were constantly giving you weird looks, you kept Sans’ hood up, and not just because it was cold. He didn’t introduce you to any other monsters but, Sans seemed pretty popular and friendly with everyone. He pointed out the Inn but you didn’t have any gold to stay there. But it was connected to a shop and we looked around in there. The shop keeper was very pretty and nice, you couldn’t help but blush when talking to her.

You walked on to the library called “Librarby” instead. You oohed and ahed at all the books, you wanted to spend some time hear reading the books, learning as much as you could. You ended up convincing Sans to let you get a library card here. You definitely wanted to come back here. You felt like a giddy kid on Christmas in there.

“Hey, kid, why’d you go lookin for scary monsters in the first place?” Sans asked as you exited.

You stared at your shiny new Librarby card, “Hm, there’s a few reasons. I wanted to meet them. To see if they were dangerous like the legend implied or misunderstood. What they were like, what I could learn about them.”

“Well, you must be happy you got what you wanted, huh?”

“This is better than I could have ever imagined, Sans. I was really scared at first, didn’t know where I was or how I got here, if I was in danger or not, who or what I was dealing with. This all just seems so unreal. But I think because you and Papyrus have been so nice to me, you’re helping my brain adjust and realize that, yes this is in fact happening, and It’s amazing.” You smile up at Sans, and his cheek bones dust with blue. Being more comfortable with Sans now you decide to ask him about it.

“Hey, Sans! What’s up with your face changing color?”

Sans starts sweating and the color spreads, darkening, “What’re you talkin about, kid?”

“Your face! It’s turning blue!” you say in amazement.

“No, it ain’t.” He says as his stars walking up the steps to his house.

“Yes, it is.” You insist, “Go look in the mirror!” You follow him into the warmth of the house, glad to be back.

He turns the TV on and a robotic voice rings through the room, “Jus’ watch some TV” He teleports away.

You wonder where he went, maybe you offended him… you sit on the couch and tell yourself not to bring it up again. A rectangular robot,that looks like a big calculator, moving on a wheel with two arms holds up a microphone and talks to the camera. ‘ _Oh, is this monster television??_ ’

You walk over and turn up the volume. He’s reading from an old book in his other hand, standing in the middle of a spotlight. He’s speaking very dramatically and in an old timey way. ‘ _Is he reading from an old poetry book?_ ’ Is this what monsters like to watch? You settle into the couch watching in content as the robot moves his arms around and makes dramatic poses. Kind of reminds you of Papyrus in a way.

Sans reappears in the living room, his face being his normal bone white.

“Hey, Sans I’m sorry about earlier, are you mad at me?”

He looks at you and smiles, “Nah everything’s good, don’t stress about it.”

You smile back at him, “Okay, good I was worried I offended you or something.”

“Nope. Whatcha watching?” he plops down on the other side of the couch.

“I’m not sure, I think this robot it reading old poetry.”

Sans sighs heavily, “Sounds boring. Let’s finish the anime instead.”

“Don’t you have any more work?”

“Hey, I’m bone tired from all the walking we did today. I think I worked enough.” He smiles as he sinks further into the couch.

After an episode or so, you jump at a loud BANG, from the door swinging open.

“SANS! (Y/N)! WHERE HAVE YOU BOTH BEEN?”

“I showed them around town Paps, calm down.”

“OH, YOU DID?? HOW WAS IT? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF OUR LOVELY TOWN, HUMAN?”

“It’s nice! I ate at Grillby’s, went to the shop, and I’m really excited to go back to the library, oh! Look what I got!” You proudly show Papyrus your new library card.

“VERY NICE HUMAN! NOW WE CAN GO READ TOGETHER!”

“Yeah! I can’t wait.” You smile.

At dinner, Sans teleported our spaghetti away when Papyrus wasn’t looking. You were still kind of hungry but you really didn’t want to eat his spaghetti again. Sorry, Papyrus. After, Papyrus dragged you up to his room, he wanted to show off his cool bed and action figures. His room honestly looked that of a young kid’s.

“How old are you Papyrus?”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

You look at him, “Y’know, your age. How old are you?”

“AH, ARE YOU ASKING IF I’M A CHILD OR NOT?”

You look at him confused, “I mean, kind of? Do you not know your age?”

“MONSTERS DON’T KEEP AGE LIKE HUMANS DO SINCE EVERY MONSTER AGES DIFFERENTLY AND LIVE A VERY LONG TIME. CHILD MONSTERS WEAR STRIPPED CLOTHING UNTIL THEIR YOUNG ADULTHOOD. I HAVE NOT WORN STRIPPED CLOTHING FOR SOME TIME.”

“So, you don’t keep track of how long you’ve been alive?”

“NOT REALLY.”

“How do you know when you’ve reached the point of adulthood?”

“IT’S DIFFERENT FOR EVERYONE! I KNEW WHEN… WELL… IT’S PERSONAL, SO DO NOT WORRY ABOUT IT, HUMAN.”

“Hm, well okay then.” Maybe you can find a book about it in the library.

You look at his books, mostly children’s books looks like, some comics and manga. Check out his collection of action figures.

“Wow, Papyrus, your room is very cool.”

Papyrus blushes and puts his hands on his hips, “YES, THANK YOU FOR NOTICING HUMAN!”

You giggle at him fondly, you think about how lucky you are to have met these skeletons. Papyrus stays in his room tonight, when you get down stairs you see Sans sitting on the couch eating from a brown paper bag that says Grillby’s. He looks up at you and lifts up another paper bag towards you. You smile, and hurry down the stairs and sit next to him and dig out your burger from the bag. You both sit in relative silence looking at the TV and eating.

“Hey, can you use a magic attack?” You ask Sans.

“Yup.”

“Can I see it?”

“Nope”

“Aw, why not?”

“Too much effort.”

“Can you show me anything magical?”

He pulls up his sleeve and holds his arm and hand stretched out for you. “I’m mostly made of magic, it’s what holds me together and gives me form.”

“Woah…”

You notice that the bones in his fingers have very small spaces in between them, they aren’t actually touching. You stare at his hand, studying it. It really looks human, but then yours eyes travel up to his figure and then his face. His face is colored blue again. But you ignore it, His skull doesn’t look like a real skull, ‘ _I wonder what his ribs look like…_ ’

“H-hey, why are you just staring?”

“Sorry, sorry, It’s just that, you’re really interesting.”

“What’s interesting?”

“Your body. How it works. The way you look.”

“Nah, I’m nothing special.”

“You are to me.” You say insistently. You blush hard at his surprised expression, realizing how that sounded. “I-I I mean, you know, b-because I’m, I’ve just never see anyone like you.”

“Heh, yeah I getcha.”

“B-but that’s not to say you aren’t special though. You’re the first monster that I felt safe around, my first friend down here.” You smile at him.

His face darkens in the dim light. “This might be weird but since you’re examining me, can I see your hand too?”

“Oh, sure!” You hold your hand, palm up for him to inspect.

He cautiously grabbed your hand, turning it this way and that. Experimentally moving you fingers and squishing down on your flesh. You watched him play with your hand then looked up at his face, his face still colored, but he looked really interested and focused on what he was doing.

“Hey, can I see your hand again?”

He snaps his head up, “Oh, uh, sure.”

You both turn to face each other more and he gives you his other hand. You grab onto his pointer and rub your thumb roughly against it. It’s somewhat smooth, but had some strange texture to it. It feels nice, you squeeze his bones, testing the hardness, not surprisingly, they don’t give way to the pressure. You seem to be entranced by him, you lightly graze up his arm, just hardly dipping into the space between his two bones there on your way back down to his hand. He’s squeezing and rubbing your fingers, feeling the bones underneath.

You move his hand upright, palm facing you, and put your palm against his, comparing the size. His hand is slightly bigger than yours, mesmerized, you lace your fingers in-between his and he holds your hand in return. You look up at him, you’re closer to each other than you thought. His eye sockets are lidded, cheekbones glowing in the dark, you stare at each other. You know this feeling, you can feel the familiar energy. You take the hand he was studying and place it on his chest, curious about what’s there under his plain white t-shirt. He takes his hand away from the hold and replaces his grip with the one on his chest. You take this as a sign to stop.

“S-sorry…” you whisper and give him an apologetic look.

“S’okay, maybe we’re getting a bit carried away.” He says softly.

“Y-yeah…” you sigh and move away from him.

“I’ll see you in the morning. G’night.” He’s gone in a second.

“… Night…” You say to yourself in the dark room.

You lay down and sigh deeply, your mind running through everything that just happened. Your face is on fire but, you feel sad. You wish Sans' hadn't have stopped you... But you'll get over it. You try to relax and close your eyes, but your mind is buzzing with thoughts, when a realization suddenly hits you. You open your eyes and sit up. The color on his face, it's a blush! OH, _DUH_! Aw, that's adorable! You smile and lay back down.


	10. In Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a weird dream and find out why Sans is kind of stand-offish towards you and you fight!

“Y/N…” A soft but deep voice says your name. You look around, you seem to be in some kind of wild flower field. Little yellow flowers moving in the breeze all around you. You’re wearing a pale green flowy dress that dances with the wind.

“Y/N…” You hear the voice again.

“H-Hello?” you call out.

“Y/N.” You turn and suddenly you see Sans standing a few feet away from you.

You gasp, “Sans! What are you doing here? Where are we?”

He laughs, reaching out he grabs your hands and pulls you against his chest.

You blush madly, “U-uhm, S-sans?” You say with flustered confusion.

He lifts your chin up to look at him, Wide eyes stare into his relaxed sockets when he leans in close to you. Your heart pounds and you can feel heat all over your face. He’s dangerously close to your mouth when….

…………..

Your eyes flutter open, and the darkness you see shocks you awake. Wait… awake?… what just happened? You quickly sit up straight to collect you thoughts and feelings. Looking around, everything is dark, but you recognize where you are. In Sans and Papyrus’ living room… Your face and ears are hot, as you think back and remember what you realize now was a dream.

You took a deep breath, ‘Oh, my gods. What. The. FUCK?!?!’ You silently scream into your loaned pillow. ‘What the hell kind of dream was that?! What the fuck, how old am I, 12???’ You’re breathing heavy, thoroughly embarrassed about what you dreamed about and how strongly it’s effecting you. Your face red, heart pumping from a cheesy embrace in a fucking field of flowers when he didn’t even kiss you!

 ‘What the hell…? Do I really like him that much?? I hardly know him…’  You sit there confused, this really isn’t like you. You don’t get crushes like this, when you get a crush you don’t overreact about it, you acknowledge it and move on. But this is different… you can’t stop thinking about him… Having a dream like that… ‘What the fuck is wrong with me..?’

You lay back down with a huff, ‘What would Sans think of me if he knew what a sappy crush I had him, ugh… Probably think I’m a weirdo…’ You cover your still blushing face with your hands. ‘Maybe it doesn’t even mean anything… I mean it could just be a weird dream… Probably because of what happened earlier…’ You mind goes back to that moment. You had felt such a strong energy to do something… Kiss him, touch him, get closer… Was it just you that felt that? No… he must have felt it too. That’s why he left… You frown. ‘I need to take the hint, he doesn’t like me that way…’

You spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. You couldn’t sleep, by the time the lights were turning back on, your eyes were heavy with sleep and you were finally nodding off.

BAM! You instantly woke up from the noise of Papyrus’ door slamming open. He went to bathroom and you heard the water start running. You shut your eyes again, you just wanted to sleep!

You managed to go in and out of a conscious sleep with all the noise Papyrus was making in the kitchen, not that you had the right to complain. When you heard another door open you didn’t pay attention until you heard Sans’ voice. You kept your eyes shut, you wanted to keep sleeping but now you were awake, but they didn’t need to know that. They were both keeping their voices down and whispering.

“The human has been sleeping for so long, should I wake them?” Papyrus harshly whispers.

“Nah, bro let them sleep.”

“But Sans, I wanted to show them my puzzles and spar today!”

“I think humans need more sleep than we do…”

“Nobody needs more sleep than what you do, Sans.” Papyrus sneers.

“Heh, wow Papyrus quit _ribbin_ me. I get a skele _ton_ of work done you can call me a _bone_ ifide workaholic.”

“SAN-!.... Sans, stop your terrible puns you’ll wake up the human!”

You try not to smile.

Eventually they leave after eating while you “slept”. After they left you laid there a bit, trying to actually sleep, but it was hopeless. So you got up and took a shower, put on your t-shirt and jeans, ate the plate of spaghetti and eggs Papyrus made for you and decided to go to the “Librarby”.

You walk into the warm building and smile at the green librarian monster. You quickly go over to the books and grab stacks off the shelves. You balance them to a corner of the room and sit down on the floor. You begin to look through them, there’re books on Monster history, SOULS, Magic, Human culture, and Monster Puberty and SOULmates. Everything sounds interesting but you’re immediately drawn to the Puberty and SOULmates book. You should probably start with monster history though…

Time seems to fly by as you enthrall yourself in this book. You can’t believe what you’re reading! Humans… witches-er well “mages”, ‘I wonder if there’s a difference..?’ trapped monsters down here… They were able to survive this long… What about other places in the world? Were monsters only living here in this area? Or did this happen all over the world around the same time with other monster communities? The book didn’t mention any other kind of Monster cultures… There had to have been other monsters who escaped the war and fled… But now you can understand why Sans doesn’t like you… You felt so silly and embarrassed, your people trapped his down here…

You close the book and sigh in defeat… Why would witches-mages do that? There was a war but why? There had to have been mages who were against the war…

You begin to open the Controlling and Using Your Magic book when all of a sudden you’re startled by a “NYEH HEH HEH! THERE YOU-“

“Shh!”

“O-oh, the Great Papyrus apologizes.”

The Librarian huffs and goes back to their computer.

Papyrus walks up to you fists on his hips and leans down, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! I went back to the house and find you missing! I was so worried.”

“Sorry Papyrus, I needed to get my research started.”

Papyrus looks at the book in your hands and scoffs, “Oh, human if you want to learn about magic The Magnificent Papyrus can teach you!”

“You don’t think I should read up on it first to get some basic underst- Hey!”

Papyrus yanks the book out of your hands, “The best way to learn how to use magic is to practice it!”

He tried to drag you away and out the door but you convince him to let you check out the rest of the books.

Papyrus helps you carry some of them back to the house. Once you get there you just wanna rest but Papyrus grabs you by the wrist and takes you back outside.

“Papyruusss, where are we going we’ve been walking for a while now…” you whine.

He’s taken you back out into the forest and finally stops at clearing. It’s pretty dark here.

“Um Papyrus, what are you doing?” He’s standing with his back turned away from you. When suddenly a bone come flying towards you and you quickly dodge it.

“Papyrus what the he-!” more bones are coming at you and you run to the side away from them.

“NYEH HEH HEH, GOOD JOB, HUMAN!”

“Papyrus! Ugh, I don’t want to fight.”

“DON’T WORRY, WE’RE ONLY SPARRING! I WON’T HURT YOU TOO BAD! NYEH HEH HEH!”

A barrage of bones come towards you, you duck and run to other side.

“How is this going to help me learn magic?!” you desperately yell.

“INSTINCT! YOUR MAGIC WILL WANT TO COME OUT IN ORDER TO PROTECT YOUR SOUL!”

“Do humans even have an instinct for magic?”

Papyrus stop and puts a finger to his chin to think about it, “I DON’T KNOW, THEY SHOULD, AT LEAST A “WITCH” LIKE YOURSELF OOF-!”

You start laughing as the snowball you threw hit right on target, his face.

He sputters and shakes the snow off as you hide behind a near tree to make new amo.

“OH, THAT’S DIRTY, HUMAN! COME ON, THIS A FIGHT WITH MAGIC!”

You throw another snowball at his back when he turned around to find you.

“Haha! You’re just mad I’m the only getting hit points!” you laugh.

“AH-HA! THERE! YOU’RE BLUE NOW!”

After a while of dodging bones and taking some hits from Papyrus, it didn’t help you learn how to you your magic in the moment and you were exhausted.

Panting you said, “Okay, that’s enough! I’m done for today…”

“WOWIE, HUMANS DON’T HAVE MUCH STAMINA DO THEY?”

“No, it’s just me, sorry Paps, besides, your bone attacks hurt!”

“NYEH, MAYBE I WENT TOO HARD ON YOU FOR YOUR FIRST TRY. NEXT TIME I’LL GO EASIER!”

“Thanks Papyrus…” still trying to catch you breath. “Can we go now? I need a shower… and food… and then sleep…”

“NEH HEH HEH, SURE Y/N! WE’LL CONTINUE THIS TOMORROW!”

He starts taking the lead back home.

 

* * *

 

 

When Papyrus called Sans asking if he’d seen the human he got anxious. He teleported to the house and saw you were gone. He jumped to Waterfall, Hotland and looked around the capital. Turning up with nothing, he decided to look back around Snowdin, having you wandering around “unsupervised” wasn’t a good idea. Sans wanted to keep an eye socket on you. Walking from his house he saw Papyrus up ahead go into the Librarby. Oh, of course, why didn’t he think of that? He walked up and looked in the window and saw you sitting on the floor surrounded by books with Papyrus pulling you to your feet. He went behind the wall and neither of you noticed him when walking. They were walking back to the house. He watched from his hiding place as they went inside but quickly came back outside, leaving the books inside.

Papyrus was dragging you by the wrist and you didn’t look too happy about it. ‘Where’s he taking them?’ He stealthily followed them as Papyrus led them deeper into the woods. Sans was pretty nervous about this… When he saw them stop he teleported to the top of a tree next to them. He couldn’t really hear what they were saying, but his eyes widened when Papyrus threw an attack at y/n, which they were able to dodge. Sans soon realized that he was only sparring with the human. But when y/n threw that first snowball at Papyrus, he couldn’t help but smirk and laugh a little. It was pretty funny to watch, and y/n was terrible at this.

After a while they finally stopped and started walking back. Y/N looked beat, he shortcut his way to Grillby’s to get two burgers to go, they’d be hungry when they got home.


End file.
